


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by windandthestars



Series: Call It Your 2.0 (So Level Up and Love Again) [3]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Multi, Nudity, rawr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the same argument they always have, their running joke, but she’s still a little disappointed that Will hasn’t used this disaster as an excuse to take a peak.  She knows he’s not interested in her in that way, but she knows he must be curious; she is.  Bare skin is tantalizing, irresistible in a way she can’t explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

"I really had to pee." The words fall out of her mouth before Sloan even registers what's going on. She feels like she’s stuck, overwhelmed by the strangeness of the situation, the sudden quiet that had enveloped the room when the water had stopped running.

"So I heard."

She’s staring. She should stop staring but Will's eyes are locked with hers and she's not about to look away. She’s always been told that staring was rude, but she had also been told that curiosity killed the cat and she’s never found that to be particularly relevant. 

She's seen him without a shirt before, his graying chest hair, and those abs- while not NFL buff, are certainly impressive on a guy who's creeping up on sixty. She remembers the first time she had seen him bare-chested sprawled out on a lounge chair beside the building's pool. Before that she had assumed the warm honey tone of his skin came from a tanning bed, but every inch of him is that same warm color, flecked with freckles and tiny imperfections. It looks a bit different now, less vibrant in the florescent lights, but it still sets off the same trill in the bottom of her stomach.

His hands, large and muscled rest down by his thighs. He's not trying to hide anything, in fact he seems indifferent to her scrutiny.

Kenzie on the other hand is utterly mortified by the situation. She’s standing off to the side, but thankfully far enough behind Will that she’s easier to ignore. Sloan’s trying to stay focused on Will to give her a moment to collect herself. She’s hoping that in the few seconds it's going to take to explain what's going on, Mac will realize there's a towel hanging beside her and grab it.

"I ran all the way here from the station and I thought-"

"We'll get out of your way if you-"

“No I’m good.” Sloan sneaks a look at the towel and Will follows her gaze, pulling it free before she thinks to mention it. 

He tries handing the towel to Mac but she’s still staring at Sloan, eyes wide, face flaming.

"I could take my clothes off too. If that would help. I think it would help."

"That's alright." Will chuckles a bit as he wraps Mac in the towel. “She’s been telling me for weeks that I aught to see you naked, but I think I’ll pass.”

It’s the same argument they always have, their running joke, but she’s still a little disappointed that Will hasn’t used this disaster as an excuse to take a peak. She knows he’s not interested in her in that way, but she knows he must be curious; she is. Bare skin is tantalizing, irresistible in a way she can’t explain.

She’s supposed to keeping her eyes on Will but even wrapped in the towel, there’s more of Kenzie’s skin exposed than she’s ever seen, and as hard as she tries, she’s finding it impossible to look away. 

She had expected freckles, but Mac’s skin is smooth with only the faintest hint of the tiny blemishes. Her collarbone, usually hidden, raises ridges above the swell of her breasts, and her legs are long and slender even without the boost from her customary heels. There’s a hint of a bruise where the towel rests against her thigh and Sloan aches to reach over and trace the edge of it.

“Sloan?”

Her eyes snap up to Mac’s, guilty and concerned. “Kenzie?”

“There’s another fucking bathroom.”

“This one was closer. I-”

“No it’s not.” She jabs a finger toward the door, towel slipping as Will wraps his arms around her, holding it in place. He shouldn’t be standing so close; he’s going to end up elbowed in the stomach or smacked in the face, but at least him being there means that Mac won’t storm out of the room and leave Sloan stammering for the rest of eternity.

“I’ll go.”

“What if it had been Will. Alone. In the shower.”

“He was supposed to be at the office. He was there when I left. I thought-“

“But what if it had been?”

“Mac.”

“What if-“

“MacKenzie. It was an accident. Next time, she’ll wet herself standing in my hall. She’ll be the one who’s mortified and we can call it even.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“So you’ll stop glaring at me like you want to kill me.”

“No.”

“So…”

“Mac take the towel so I can find one and order us food to go with the copious amounts of alcohol we’re going to have to drink before this is funny and you realize your ploy to get us all naked almost worked."

“It did.” Mac giggles “It almost did.”


End file.
